Noire X Toro Inoue
Noire X Toro Inoue is a What-If? DEATH BATTLE starring Noire from the Neptunia Series, & Toro Inoue of Doko Demo Issyo. Description Neptunia X Doko Demo Issyo! Playstation 4 has become so successful, others are ranting. But what about these two? Will the CPU of Lastation's Goddess form make for a quick fight, or is there something about Toro we never knew about...? Interlude Wiz: Playstation has become a rival to everyone in the Gaming Biz. Boomstick: It started with an offer Sony couldn't POSSIBLY refuse! Wiz: "Make an add-on for the Super Nintendo." Boomstick: But Sony's SMRT! they denied the offer, and rubbed it in Nintendo's FACE in the form of Playstation! Wiz: Thus, a legend is born: PSone was on par with the N64... Boomstick: PS2 won the 128 bit console war against the crappy XBOX, and the durable, yet not that good Nintendo Gamecube! Wiz: PS3 started HORRIBLY, but was close to winning the console war it was from against XBOX 360. Boomstick: Damn Microsoft; they think any game that's not an exclusive is better on the 360... Duds. Wiz: AND, right now, PS4 is on top of the leaderboards of the current console war. Boomstick: Which means ONE thing... A DEATH BATTLE involving two personifications of Playstation! Wiz: Noire: CPU of Lastation, and Personification of Playstation. Boomstick: And Toro Inoue, Japanese SCE mascot, AND Main Character of Doko Demo Issyo; Whatever that means... Wiz: It's Japanese for Together EVERYWHERE. Boomstick: Anyways, he's Wiz, & I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And It's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armour, & Skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Noire Wiz: Lastation is home to steampunk style area, Almost anything, Playstation- Boomstick: AND A FRIGGEN ASSHOLE OF A CPU! Noire: Neptune, you are just SO ANNOYING! Wiz: Actually, that's kinda true. Boomstick: Meet Noire, the Embodiment of Playstation in the Eyes of COMPILE HEART. Wiz: She is yet ANOTHER Tsundere that won't accept ones feelings. Despite having more of a relation to Neptune, she seems to like Vert more, as the two actually do their duty as CPUs... Boomstick: But in the case of Neptune, Noire pushes herself too much to prove herself to make Planeptune's CPU to do her job... Wiz: But you're probably wondering: Is Noire NICE AT ALL!? Boomstick: Survey says... DING DING DING DING! Because this series has multiple dimensions, there may be a possible chance of difference to some; Noire in the UltraDimension, is opposed to most HyperDimensions, and maybe the Zero Dimension, seems to be nice to (shudders) Plutia, where in most HyperDimsensions, she despises Neptune. AND THIS IS THE NOIRE THAT WAS FORCED INTO IRIS HEART'S SHIT! Wiz: Intriguingly, Noire is always glad to meet Neptune, yet won't accept this simple, crucial fact. It is surprising to note that Noire is kinda like a caring person to Neptune, but will only show this when they fight together... Ultimately, Noire is in love with Neptune, but won't comply... Boomstick, get a hold of yourself. Boomstick: As goddesses, Noire/Black Heart, & Neptune/Purple Heart are rivals, but sometimes work together to achieve their goals... Unsurprisingly, Noire likes Neptune as a Goddess MORE than the human self! Wiz: Not only is Noire the one who threw the final throw at Neptune, she decided to exterminate Neptune herself! Not only did it fail, Neptune is back to get her revenge! The result? The two CPUs made up. But Noire wouldn't give up her business as a CPU! Boomstick: She even thought of giving up her status as CPU to her Candidate, and sister, Uni! Thankfully, Neptune and friends prevented this from happening! BUT NEPTUNE WON'T DO CPU BUSINESS STILL!!! Wiz: If anything, Noire should've been proud of Neptune's efforts to stay in touch even. But we should probably get to Noire's Arsenal. Boomstick: No SHIT! Noire is a staple for arsenals for clans in the Neptunia Games! She is adept with a short sword style, and is a powerful fighter! It's no wonder she has to defend the Basilicom of Lastation every so often! Wiz: Without counting DLC; Boomstick, keep a hold of yourself: Noire's BEST Weapon is the mighty Durandal, an indestructible weapon forged by spirits (WHICH MEANS A LEGACY WEAPON CAN'T BREAK IT FOR SPIRITUAL DENIAL.), kinda like Link's Master Sword in a way, but unlike it, it can slide through steel like warm brie- Boomstick: MEANING, it's WAY more powerful, and is a monster in combat despite it being a short sword! Wiz: Noire uses the Black Processor Set as Black Heart, yet despite all the Processors having use, unlike later weapons, No Processor Set requires DLC! Boomstick: Talk about a SHOCKER! Wiz: Her Passives include: Ignore Enemy Traits, which means all enemies are capable of being dealt the same PAIN, even if they have some kind of ability that typically does otherwise. Boomstick: She is also immune to poison, which doesn't always matter much as she rarely encounters poisoners in a place THAT HAS STEAMPUNK ELEMENTS! YOU ARE SICK, COMPILE HEART! Wiz: Noire is also capable of a solid skill set. Boomstick: Rapid Rush SLASHES the opponent 5 times, while Crescent Kick beats the face of the opponent, and Slashes afterward! Wiz: Near Canopus deals a heavy slash at the opponent, while Hot Edge, and Thunder Edge burns, and zaps the foe with their respective slash, and Strike Hit pierces the foe's vitals. Boomstick: Crush Edge uses Noire's whole body to break a foe's defense. Chain Wave slashes at high speeds! Flame and Thunder Fencer pierces a foe while burning them, and Zapping them respectively! Wiz: SP moves include Drop Crush, which is a high jump stab move, while Volcano Drive has burn properties, and stabs the enemy hard. Tornado Chain slashes the foe HARD, then a kick happens. But like event moves, DLC is not allowed either. Boomstick: AH COME ON!!! Wiz: EX Finishers include Impulse Blade, a five slash dance, while Gunblaze is like a Reference to Squall of Final Fantasy VIII, and Vanish Buster incinerates the enemy. Combo Link as per usual is like an extra attack. Boomstick: Despite dropping stats, Infinite Slash is worth it as the only EXE Drive with no need for allies to join alongside Noire! Slashing like a jerk, she goes crazy, and finishes with a snap of her fingers, and... SLASH! Boomstick: THAT IS WHAT YOU WANT IF YOU HAVE ONE EXE DRIVE! Wiz: But does she have one EXE Drive, or does she have a secret weapon? (Cues Hyperdimension Neptunia V II - Will Be Venus [Extended HD]) (Black Heart presses her hand on her screen, then gains gauntlets, leggings, wings, headgear, and a badass sword.) Wiz: Meet... Next Black. Toro Inoue DEATH BATTLE Results Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Playstation themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Video Game Combatants Category:BMHKain